


Lovely Evening

by Lupa_the_scribbler



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Lactation, Purring Trolls, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_the_scribbler/pseuds/Lupa_the_scribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's the first fic I've written in forever much less nsfw. Leave comments tho!! I thrive off them.</p></blockquote>





	Lovely Evening

Jane laid back, massaging her breasts as she waited. They felt heavy and full as he had been in 'coon early and since it was a rare occurrence for him to hit the slime before dusk, she left him be.  
She heard the sound of him meandering down the hall and getting into the shower before the slime crusted on his skin. He didn't take very long.

He sat next to her, still in a towel and rested his arm so she could cuddle up. She smiled as she did so “hope you're hungry”  
He smiled back and nuzzled her hair, rumbling sleepily. This earned him a kiss before she scooted back and pulled her shirt off. She patted her lap as an invitation for him to lay his head there and he did so with a smile, latching onto her nipple.  
He carefully started his suckling, lips and tongue moving gently to coax the warm, sweet pearls from the soft flesh he pressed his face against. The sweet taste wasn't something he expected the first time it finally touched his tongue but he was hooked. 

They had both worked for weeks to get the milk to drop, weeks of pumps and supplements and different massages. It wasn't until he started sucking himself that it started to flow and now this was their favorite way to spend alone time.

Slowly, mouthful by mouthful, the heaviness and pressure left one side, leaving the young woman feeling lopsided. By then the troll had drank his fill, purring as he now lazily pressed kissed into her bosom. He sighed and pulled the pump from under the couch, giving the other breast a gentle knead while he hooked everything up to the little machine. Milk leaked onto his fingers 

Jane’s hand had wandered to rubbing herself through her dampening underwear as he put the cup on her and turned the machine on. He offered a crooked smile and knelt in front of her between her legs. He mouthed at her thigh and looked up to her, asking if she wanted him to go on. She was happy to pull the clothes off, moaning softly as the other breast was slowly relieved.  
She let her head rest back on the couch while he started his teasing, barely laving his tongue over her folds and just grazing her clit. The blueblood murmured how beautiful she was against her slick folds, purring as he took one between his lips and pulled it, sucking gently. He started pushing his tongue between, licking over her entrance slow and firm. 

He groaned quietly into her as she rubbed his good horn and ran fingers through his still damp hair. He started rubbing her swollen little clit with his thumb making her whine and stayed put as she ground her hips up against his mouth and tongue. The gray muscle obliged and licked deeper as she pushed against him, rubbing the base of his horn again.  
This give and take went on for some time, long enough for the machine to have nearly drained the one side dry before he calmly backed off, removed the cup and latched onto the nipple he’d been on before, sucking as he pressed his fingers deep into her. The digits rubbed relentlessly until she found her climax, her tapping him for him to back off.  
A few moments later, she held out her arms and he sat with her, holding her as she cuddled. The deep thrum of his purrs and pulse lulling her tired body to sleep for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first fic I've written in forever much less nsfw. Leave comments tho!! I thrive off them.


End file.
